


Declassified

by kittytbh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, F/M, always a girl!louis, eh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittytbh/pseuds/kittytbh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loves Lou, Lou loves Harry, Niall is fed up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Declassified

**Author's Note:**

> sorry

Harry Styles is 14 years old and he’s just started 8th grade at James K. Polk middle school. He’s got two amazing friends, Lou and Niall, and they have been closer than close since the first grade and there’s just about nothing that could split them up. And even though Lou is the only girl in their group of friends, Harry has always thought of her as ‘one of the boys’. Although, over the past two years Harry has come to realize just how beautiful she really is. She’s got long, _long_ brown hair that frames her large blue eyes and quite the bum for her small body. Harry often finds himself thinking about her sharp jaw and long eyelashes when he stares out the window in Mr. Sweeney’s class and he doesn’t really know how to stop it. You could say Harry is a bit stupid for her but that would be an understatement. He won’t admit it to anyone but the school custodian, Zayn, who is devilishly handsome and just out of college and looking for a better job. Not even Niall knows about his small (absolutely massive) crush on their friend Lou.  
“Well, Harry I think you should tell her. She’s not exactly the most delicate thing ever and even if she didn’t like you, she wouldn’t drop like you like a sack of shit like you seem to think she will,” Zayn blows his floppy hair from his eye as he fucks around in the custodian closet. Harry decides Zayn is terrible at giving advice and leaves promptly. He walks down the hall to the bathroom like he had told his teacher he was going to and flashes a hall pass briefly at a passing teacher on his way there. He whispers quietly to himself when he splashes water in his face at the bathroom sink. “ _You can’t just dump your weird feeling garbage onto her she’ll beat the hell out of you_ ,” he whispers to himself as he dries parts of his hair that got damp. He’s about to leave when Niall walks into the bathroom and he’s desperately groaning into Niall’s blue polo.  
~*~  
Lou is 14 years old and ready to rip her god damn hair out. She’s in her 5th period woodshop class when she gets a text from Niall.  
 **(12:23 pm) Niall** : _hey louisa your darling harold is having a proper freak out over some girl in the bathroom and im pretending i dont know its you can you come help_  
 **(12:23 pm) Lou** : _he’s not talking about me and hes not my darling_  
 **(12:24 pm) Lou** : _also his name isnt harold its harry why does everyone think its harold_  
She’s already asking for a hallpass from Mr. Chopsaw when she recieves the last text  
 **(12:26 pm) Niall** : _dude he wont stop hyperventilating and dry sobbing about your bum what drugs did you slip into his rice pudding at lunch????_  
 **(12:27 pm) Lou** : _you’re stupid he’s not talking about my bum and i didn’t drug him you’re annoying_  
Like she said. She’s ready to rip her god damned hair out. She walks straight into the boys bathroom where a 6th grader screams and runs for the door when he sees her. She doesn’t give a damn if she’s going to get in trouble she needs to comfort Harry so she can get back to woodshop and make another heart shaped thing that she won’t give to Harry even though its for him. She doesn’t care about that Billy guy (that won’t fucking leave her alone) that thinks all of them are for him and keeps giving her the heart eyes. Puke.  
“So what the hell happened here?” She asks loudly with her hands on her hips, the material of her shirt riding up slightly when Niall lifts her up in a hug whispering “ _thank fucking god fix him_ ” and leaving the bathroom. Lou looks to Harry and his eyes are fixed on the spot where her shirt rode up just a second ago, she coughs awkwardly and opens her arms in question “so did I risk getting detention for you to just stand there or..?” Harry runs into her arms and nearly knocks her over when she stumbles a bit. She strokes his hair back and whispers quietly, but with confidence, “Niall says you’re in a tizzy about a girl a-and that it’s me.”  
The sentence hangs in the air before Harry is pulling back in an obvious attempt at putting space between them. “N-no no I could never ever think of you like that! Like never! Not in a million years!” Harry gets out hurriedly, thinking it was the right thing to say to cover up Niall’s (correct) assumption. And obviously it wasn’t with the way Lou’s face drops and becomes closed off in the only way of subtlety she knows, but Harry knows her like the back of her hand and notices it immediately.  
“So, what, I’m not even worth your thoughts?” She asks, stonily. Harry’s getting ready to protest when she cuts him off, “I’m not pretty like the other girls? Is that it? You could never, _ever_ , think of me like that? You know what, I don’t need to hear this. I know you like that Kendall girl or whatever I gotta go back to woodshop.” She hurriedly walks out of the boys bathroom and gets her phone out of the pockets of her shorts, speed walking to the girls bathroom at the end of the hall. She locks herself in the stall and feels the tears welling up in her eyes.  
 **(1:19 pm) Lou** : _niall he wasnt tlaking abotu me._    **(1:22 pm) Niall** : what? lou what are you on about of course he was.  
 **(1:26 pm) Lou** : _well ovbiously fuckgni not. hw said he could nver think of me like that. tell mr. sweeny that i wotn be in 6yh ok??,?_  
Lou finally lets a tear slip when she hits send and she doesn’t stop the rest. She cries through the rest of fifth period and doesn’t stop until the end sixth period where she’s coaxed out by Perrie, her only friend outside of Niall and Harry. She want’s to know what’s happened and why her always perfect makeup has been smudged but Lou only shakes her head no and buries her face into Perrie’s collar bone. Her breath hitches six times when she tries to explain a minute later, “He-he-he doesn’t l-like me. He do-doesn’t even th-think about me like that.”  
Perrie furrows her eyebrows for a minute before she asks quietly, “is this about Harry?” She takes Lou’s desperate wail for a “yes” and coos, “oh, Lou.” She sighs and brushes her fingers through her friends long brown locks. “Hey, so, I know you take the bus home with Harry every day but the busses have already left and my mom’s picking me up today. D’you wanna come over to my place and we can eat a lot of chips and ice cream?”  
Lou lets out a wet laugh and nods her head, untangling herself from Perrie and smiles a small smile. “I need to get my coat from my locker and then we can go, okay?” Perrie smiles good naturedly and they left the girls bathroom silently.  
~*~  
"You’re a fucking piece of shit" Niall tells Harry the second he sits next to him on the bus. Harry raises his eyebrow in question and clears his throat, looking around in an attempt to figure out why Niall might be mad at him. "You’re a piece of shit because you let Lou just walk away from you. She’s heart broken and it’s all your fault for being a dumbass."  
Harry furrows his eyebrows together, “how the fuck could she be heart broken? She left me in the bathroom after yelling at me!” That earns him a slap in the face and an angry look from Niall.  
"You’re even dumber than I thought. She’s over the god damn fucking moon for you and you made her cry. You made Lou cry. Louisa Tomlinson never cries." Niall gives him an icy glare as the bus pulls up to his stop, leaving Harry to sit and wallow in shame. He made Lou, his best friend, cry because he thought she would get mad at him for liking her.  
Fuck.  
~*~  
By the time Lou and Perrie get to Perrie’s house, Lou has reacounted the whole story to Perrie in detail and although a few tears slip she stays mostly composed. “What a sack of shit! I know for a fact that he likes you in a romantic way. I see him looking at you in Sweeney’s and then looking out the window with some pretty impressive doe eyes. He’s head over heels for you! There’s no doubt!”  
"Well obviously there is a doubt if he denied it. Perrie this isn’t just some guy that I could have a mutual crush on or something. This is Harry. The boy that I have liked for four years, and he already said no. We talked about it one fucking time and he said no,” Lou sniffles slightly and shovels another handful of chips into her mouth, smudging her dark pink lipstick and for once in her life she doesn’t even try to fix it. Perrie knows she’s lost the argument and sighs regretfully, moving her arm so Lou can cuddle into her side and still reach for chips when desired. Their careful silence is shattered when Lou’s phone buzzes  
 **(3:39 pm) Harry <3**: _hey_  
 **(3:47 pm) Harry <3**: _Lou please answer me_  
 **(3:54 pm) Harry <3**: _I need to talk to you please please answer me_  
 **(4:02 pm) Harry <3**: _boo please I need you to understand :(_  
Lou rubs her eye and smudges her eye liner but she doesn’t particularly care. Harry hasn’t called her boo since they were in 6th grade and someone said pet names like that are for babies or people in relationships. Lou had been hopeful but she swallowed it down bitterly when she realized Harry would probably never call her that again.  
 **(4:17 pm) Lou** : _what._  
"Sure hope you aren’t texting he who shall not be named. He doesn’t deserve your time if he’s going to be a prick."  
"Too bad I’m texting Harry and not voldemort, huh?" Lou replied sassily. She really only sasses people when her emotions were mixed and today they had been blended, stepped on, thrown away, and set on fire. She deserved to be a little bit sassy.  
 **(4:18 pm) Harry <3**: _thank god you answered boo please I need you to know that’s not what I meant!!! I need to like um_  
 **(4:19 pm) Lou** : _you need to what_  
 **(4:23 pm) Harry <3**: _can you meet me at the park by perrie and nialls? it’s important boo_  
Lou contemplates the request for a few minutes before throwing on her jumper and shoving her feet into her boots with a hug goodbye from Perrie.  
 **(4:30 pm) Lou** : _im on my way._  
~*~  
Harry is sweating. It’s 55 degrees out and he’s only in a tee shirt and jeans but he’s sweating like a mad man and he can’t really stop it. He started walking to the park the second he sent the text to Lou about meeting him for fear she would wait for him for too long and think she had been stood up. He’s been nervously bouncing his leg while he sits on the swings for about 7 minutes when he sees a small figure waking towards him. He nearly falls to the ground in his haste to get to her and he stops about ten feet in front of her when he notices her red rimmed eyes and smudged makeup. Her body is trembling with chills. His brain turns to slush with thoughts of _oh god she’s cold and she was crying Zayn was wrong she is delicate and I made her like this_. He finally manages to wheeze out “hi” a few seconds later. He gets a soft “hi” back and a second later he is running to her and forcibly hugging her talking a mile a minute. “Oh god Lou I’m so sorry I like you so much like I like you a lot romantically you’re so pretty and beautiful and funny and creative and I never want to let you go, boo, god I love you please don’t ever be sad again.” He’s panting and squeezing her hard enough to bruise when he feels a tear slide onto his neck. He pulls back quickly and inspects her face, finding her squinting one eye while tears fall out of the other eye and it should look gross but he thinks she looks gorgeous no matter what she does.  
She sniffles and looks up at him. There was once a time where she was taller than him and she can’t really say she misses it too much. “D-do you mean it? Really?” And Harry is quickly nodding and he begins to babble about how beautiful she is and how he never stops being jealous of Billy because he can has feelings for her as well and he nearly passes out from not breathing throughout the whole time. She shushes him and snakes a hand into his curls, “you’re my boy, Harry. Even if you didn’t actually like me back I still can’t be mad at you for too long.” She gives him a bit of a watery smile and he goes a little slack jawed. He’s breathless from just looking at her, is the thing. She knows him well so she figures he won’t move on his own if he’s focused so much on one thing so she does something she’s wanted to do since the fifth grade. She leans in and slams their lips together.  
The kiss is a bit awkward at first considering the fact that it’s both their first. But soon Harry is moving his hands to her back, one on the dip of her spine and one on the back of her neck and it gets a bit more controlled. Their lips are sliding together easily and chastely when Lou gets a full body shiver. The sun is due to set any minute and Harry pulls back, regretfully, and rests his lips on her forehead, “we should go back to my house and watch Aladdin. Mom’s making spaghetti tonight..”  
Lou pulls back and gives Harry a crinkly eyed smile, “I’d love to H.” To which Harry responds “alrighty, boo, let’s head home, yea?”  
~*~  
When walk into James K. Polk middle school the next day, hand in hand, no makes a fuss about it. Exept everyone does. This kid, Liam, (who everyone calls coconut head due to his unfortunate haircut) nearly passes out when he sees them first thing in the morning. Niall all but screams and hugs them both tightly with extra fast speaking in his baffling accent. Perrie nearly faints and Zayn remains stoic as usual but you can see the proud glint in his eyes. They were simply meant to be together forever, whether it be as bestfriends or in a relationship.  
They last through the rest 8th grade which is a surprise to absolutely no one and they only break up once in high school because Lou wanted to suck Harry off in the boys bathroom and Harry said no. They only lasted without talking to each other for two hours before they were making out behind the math building and “making up for lost time” as Niall likes to call it. They were just meant to be together for a very long time and if they grow old together and be disgusting with like 5 kids and 7 animals who’s going to stop them?


End file.
